Dirty Little Cum Slut
by hitagashi
Summary: Set a few years after the Arrancar arc. The Arrancars won and either the Soul Reapers were killed or kept as pets. Szayel decided to keep Ishida as his pet. Anal, AU/AR, COMPLETE, D/s, HJ, M/M, M/s, Oneshot, Oral, PWP, SoloM, Toys, Yaoi


**Dirty Little Cum Slut**

**a Bleach fan fiction**

**by hitagashi**

_**Summary: Set a few years after the Arrancar arc. The Arrancars won and either the Soul Reapers were killed or kept as pets. Szayel decided to keep Ishida as his pet. Anal, AU/AR, COMPLETE, D/s, HJ, M/M, M/s, Oneshot, Oral, PWP, SoloM, Toys, Yaoi**_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach and make no money off of these writings. If I did, Szayel would be alive... and probably screwing Ishida into the floor... and other places._

I just... like this pair. For some reason. And... I like this phrase too. For yaoi. Other than that, extremely submissive/ broken Ishida makes me happy. He's not completely broken in this one yet though. He still disrespects everyone... except for Szayel, Ulquiorra and Grimmjow (because Ulquiorra would kill him otherwise).

--

Ulquiorra walked passed the Octava Espada's room with Grimmjow, both turning their attention to the sound inside. Ulquiorra's eyebrows shot up and Grimmjow blushed.

"I did not know the Quincy made some of the same noises as you, Grimmjow." The feline blushed somewhat and growled, earning a disapproving glance from his mate. He nearly protested against that when Ishida was thrown out of the room. Szayel appeared triumphant and grinned at the shivering Quincy. He smiled at the two and earned a nod from Grimmjow. "Hello, Octava."

"My little pet here decided to be helpful to you two today, didn't you?" His mouth was stretched wide and the pale youth on the floor nodded. Szayel grinned widely and made a waving motion at the two. "If he jumps or gets all flustered looking it's fine." He received a small frown from the Cuatra Espada and proceeded to turn up a dial. The Quincy bit his lip and squirmed in place, whining softly even as he tried to hold it in. "See, he's been misbehaving so I decided it's time to punish him." He crouched before the raven haired youth and tilted his head. "I'm going to go and work in my lab now, pet."

"Ah... have..." His words were cut off by another notch of the dial turning up. His lips parted somewhat and his curled somewhat. Szayel made a small clicking noise in the back of his throat. "H-have a good day, M-Master." His lips trembled and he let out a small whine when the pink haired Espada kissed him on the forehead. His hair was ruffled and Szayel stood, turning on his heel and walking down the hall. He raised the hand with the dial and turned it up three notches, chuckling when it tore a loud moan from the Quincy. He bit his lip and watched the Octava Espada go down the hall.

"Hey, ya wanna... I dunno hang out with me and Ulquiorra 'till he's done for the day?" Uryuu turned his head to the side, looking up at the panther in slight annoyance, as if his answer was obvious. Grimmjow bent down and picked up the pale boy, walking with Ulquiorra down to their shared room. When they got inside, the Arrancar set him on the bed and scratched the back of his neck. "Ya okay?"

"Oh yes, because having something that... ahhhh...." He stopped mid sentenced and fell onto his side, panting softly even as he cursed softly. "Ah... never mind...." His fingers bunched in the blankets, trying to keep from doing something embarassing.

"You could always take it out. It will not kill you." Ulquiorra's calm voice seemed to roll over him and he shivered as the sharp arousal wore off somewhat.

"N-no... I don't think... he'll be working long. Maybe... two hours." He squeezed his eyes shut and gripped tighter to the sheets again. "If I... take it out without his permission he's going to cut me open." He bit his lip and curled into a small ball.

"C'mon Ulquiorra! He isn't gettin' in our way. Maybe yours but not mine." He sat by Ishida and casually leaned in to sniff him. "Besides... he smells like family to me." Ulquiorra narrowed his eyes and stuffed his hands into his pockets. Uryuu glanced at the blue haired male and smiled ruefully.

"Thank you... I think." He pressed his face into the pillow and felt his face heat up as he started to tremble.

"What did ya do to get him to... stick whatever he stuck in ya in ya?"

"I didn't... let him dress me in a dress." His glasses were digging uncomfortably into his face and he shifted slightly. Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow and stood beside the bed.

"He's your master, is he not?" Uryuu flushed deeply and nodded, earning a shrug from the smaller Espada. "Then should you not listen to him?"

"It was weird looking."

**~~*Later*~~**

Szayel examined the youth with a grin, loving the way he was twitching and writhing. His eyes were closed and his face was red as he arched up, the vibrator being turned onto its last dial. He shook hard and then just as soon as he was about to find release, he was stopped by it being turned completely off. He whimpered in the back of his throat, squirming and trying to get release still. The object was pulled out, long and cold fingers sliding along his heated skin. The vibrator was tossed to the side, the scientist's fingers yanking on his legs so that he was straddling the Arrancar.

"I'm going to have fun fucking you, pet." He grinned at the shameless moan that greeted him. With a shaky breath, he pulled away, sliding off of his master's lap. Szayel raised an eyebrow at him and then grinned as he slid down. His fingers slid along the man's hips and he made a pleading look come to his face.

"May I undress you, Master?" He received a nod and Uryuu began the process of doing it. He face flushed deeply when he finished, greeted with the sight of Szayel's erect member. He looked up at him, scooting his knees back and sinking himself so he could press a kiss to the tip. He received a nod and Ishida looked back to the thick cock in front of him. He ran his tongue over the underside, tracing perfectly over the Gothic eight before bringing it into his mouth. The scientist always thought it intriguing how fascinated the Quincy was with the placement of his number. His fingers pressed to the back of his pet's head but he didn't need to do anything else as the mouth slid as far as it could. He grinned and the youth hummed, sending vibrations over the shaft. His tongue worked across the firm cock in his mouth and he tried hard not to sound too shameless. He gasped and then moaned loudly when Szayel's fingers started playing along his tail bone. He pulled his mouth away but not wanting to displease his master, he nuzzled it even as he mewled shamelessly.

"I want you to touch yourself, pet." His breath caught and he looked up, flushing at the serious look in his eyes. He nodded and sat up, leaning against the pillows. He gulped in air and feathered his fingers along his shaft, only completely wrapping around it after he heard a rustling in front of him. "And stretch yourself." A flush came to his face and he did what he was told, slipping his fingers into his mouth and then licking at them, wetting them before sliding one inside of himself. He knew it was odd, playing the exhibitionist for his master, but he knew to obey. He slipped another one in, fingers spreading himself open and panting. The last one slipped in, pressing inside and stroking along his inner walls. He knew it wouldn't be enough but he loved the burn he got when Szayel pressed inside roughly, stretching him beyond what anything else could.

"P-please, inside me Master?" The Espada chuckled and moved forward, waiting patiently for the youth to move his hands as he positioned himself. He panted softly when he did, clenching the sheets before Szayel pulled him close and drove into him. Ishida threw his head back, gasping and whining as he was filled. The scientist pulled him close, claiming his lips for his own and completely dominating his toy. He thrust deep within the willing body, breaking away from his mouth only to claim it again once his pet caught his breath. He continued the pattern, stifling moans and whines with his tongue in his slave's mouth. They were both close, Uryuu having been unable to topple over the edge due to the constricting plastic on his cock, when a knock sounded at the door.

"Szayel, your pet forgot something in our room." Grimmjow's voice came through the room and Szayel took in Ishida's appearance and noticed with a frown that his collar was missing. The blue haired Arrancar opened the door and froze, throwing the collar inside before turning around and slamming the door shut.

"Why aren't you wearing your collar pet?" He could see the way the boy was scared, flushed in arousal and shying away.

"C-Couldn't breathe." Szayel inspected him closely and smirked.

"Well then, I'll make you a better one." With that, he pulled out and slammed himself back in, moving quickly in and out of the Quincy. He didn't bother covering his noises, instead making sure to strike the prostate each time and relishing the noises it brought him.

"M-Master, let me cum please!" The needy voice made the scientist grin and release the bind. The boy came with a loud shout of his name, fingernails digging into the Arrancar's hard skin and cum shooting across his stomach and chest. He fully expected Szayel to keep thrusting but when he looked at the man, he sharnk back in slight fear. "M-master?" The man pulled out, still painfully hard and pulled the Quincy forward by his hair, pressing his mouth to his cock. The youth looked up at him in confusion. "Master? Why do you want me to do this?"

"Because the sight of you covered in cum is delectable." The youth shivered and he pressed his lips to the head, knowing his master was close by the tone of his voice. He worked his mouth and tongue over the shaft, scraping his teeth gently over the skin as well, making swallowing motions as he did. When Szayel finally released, Uryuu remembered the Espada's reasoning behind it and pulled his mouth away after catching some and swallowing, allowing it to hit his hair and face. He didn't like the feeling but if it made his master happy it was good enough for him. Golden eyes opened and widened at the sight, noticing the way the Quincy lapped at the head of his cock reverently. He took in the sight with a grin, the sight of his slave covered in cum arousing him again. Uryuu noticed this and gasped softly.

"Um, Master?" He had never seen him do that immediately. He always lasted a long time but he never got aroused again so quickly. A chuckle reached him and he looked up, tongue pressing against the head of Szayel's cock.

"You're just a dirty little cum slut aren't you?" A blush met his words and a nod. He raised an eyebrow and the boy looked torn between what he was doing and answering.

"Yes, master, I'm a... dirty little cum slut." Szayel grinned at that, pulling Uryuu to him before turning him around.

"Let's see how many times we can do this."


End file.
